1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a built-in KVM (keyboard, video, and mouse) switch and, more particularly, to a built-in KVM switch fixedly coupled to an augmentation socket in a host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the rapid development in information technology, computers have been widely used in various applications. On the other hand, there have been provided more and more computer peripherals such as printers, scanners, allocators, tablets, modems, CD-ROM burners, multi-function products (MFPs), etc. Home-use computers or office-use ones, they are provided with more or less external peripherals. Therefore, it is very often that a user may have to operate more than one computer. Meanwhile, in order to minimize the space for the keyboards, the mice and the monitors, a KVM switch is needed. A conventional KVM switch, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally an external type, in which at least three KVM connector sets are arranged on the housing A. Each KVM connector, set comprises a connector for the keyboard B, a connector for the video display C and a connector for the mouse D. As a result, a large number of various connectors make the connecting wires messy.
Accordingly, there is need in providing a built-in KVM switch that can be fixedly coupled to an augmentation socket in a host.
In view of the aforementioned issue, it is the primary object of tile present invention to provide a built-in KVM switch fixedly coupled to an augmentation socket in a host so as to reduce the space and the amount of connectors required for peripherals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a built-in KVM switch fixedly coupled to an augmentation socket in a host so as to overcome the problem that the connecting wires are arranged messy.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a built-in KVM switch: comprising: a card; a fixing support, fixedly coupled to one side of the card and having at least one opening, inserted into an augmentation socket in a host; at least one connector, disposed in the opening on the fixing support; at least one connecting wire corresponding to the connector connected to the connecting wire at one end; and a logic control unit, disposed on the card so as to process a signal from the connector.